Women Wolfs
by Hometown Wolf
Summary: There has to be more than one pack of werewolves, right? Well, this is them. Travel through the adventures of Mickey and her new mate Paul, as they go through pasts, presents, and futures. What is Mickey's past? Set 4 years after BD. Also, no Rachel/Paul.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters. I only own my characters, the ones that you never heard of. So don't sue me!

AN: Some of these positions might not be real in the book, but I made them up because they seemed to fit in with the scene. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Mickey Point of View:

We were on our way to the Cliffs. They were a vampire coven or 'family' as they like to call it, which lived on the outskirts of our woods. They were vegetarian, so they only drank animal blood. How comforting.

Us. We were the ones that were a real family. Ones that protect and help each other, and don't eat frilly little bunnies three times a day.

_Shut up, Mickey, you know they don't mean anything _That was Faye, my left flank.

_You just like them because they give you human food. _I said back, because it was true; we generally didn't eat a lot of human food, just whatever we could catch in the forest.

You should probably know who we are. We are werewolves.

My name is Michelle Kenan Doclise. But if you call me that I will kill you. I go by Mickey, and everyone knows it. I'm seventeen and five-foot-two. I'm the Alpha of our pack, living in Denver, Colorado. I have dark tanned skin, and I own a set of violet eyes to go with it. My hair is a dark brown with waves, and it goes down to my waist if I don't trim it, which I don't ever do.

My Beta is named Andy, and she's a spitfire. She has a temper to match my own, but is smart in pressing situations, which is why I named her Beta, even though Ella, my Right Flank is older. Andy is sixteen, with big green orbs for eyes and light blonde hair, which reaches down to her mid-back. She is about five-foot and is my best friend.

Ella, my previously mentioned Right Flank is also sixteen, just a few months older than Andy. Her flaming red hair stands out from the rest of us, and she has a nice Irish accent to go with it. Her eyes are a light gray, something I think looks particularly cool, and she is my height. Her always cheerful attitude makes us all happy, but sometimes she can be so _stupid_, which is one of the reasons why she was put to Right Flank.

Faye, my first friend, is my Left Flank. She has short light brown hair with tinges of red in it, and she has baby blue eyes that just scream innocence. That's anything but. Before she phased, all she would do was sleep around, and drink and do other irresponsible things. After she phased, she stopped, as she didn't want to be creating thousands of little werewolf offspring. She's sixteen also and is five-foot-three.

Izzy, Luna, Quincy, Tara, and Willa are all practically the same. They are all sisters, from Willa, who is the oldest at sixteen, to Quincy who is a young thirteen-year-old. They all have straight black hair that any girl would kill for, with dark eyes also. They all have fiery tempers, not something good mixed with a werewolf, and they all are very protective. Willa and Izzy are over five-foot, while the others are all four-foot-something.

The Cliffs were a family of vampires as I said before. They all are the regular shockingly beautiful leech. They all have pale skin, with their golden eyes, and there are four of them.

Grayce, Erwin, Clorinda, and Elton Cliff. They were all mated, Grayce and Erwin, and Elton and Clorinda. They had the same hair color, which I always thought was weird, a shocking red. It was so much different from Ella's, hers being a deep color, almost as if it was blood, and theirs was so bright and colorful that it could only be described as neon. It contrasted painfully with their white skin, but it mad it beautiful in that strange, sick way.

There had been some scents that we had not recognized, and they were vamps. That sickly sweet scent that made your nostrils burn. It smells like peppermint and rainbows and lots more girly things just a hundred times worse.

_Alright, now remember the Cliffs have those special powers. There's teleportation, mind reading, shield, and something else… _I honestly didn't know, I just spent enough time with the leeches to know their names and descriptions.

_Oh! It's that thing where you can control elements! _Ah, Tara, always the observant one. She was so quiet that we hadn't even known she was going to phase until she actually did.

_Oh yeah. Never liked that one…_

It was true that the Cliffs had 'special' powers. They say that they get them from something that they did well in their human life.

Stupid bloodsuckers.

By now we had reached the Cliff territory. It smelled of that gross little smell, and it was filled with something else.

_Do you smell that? It smells like us, just different…_Faye said. She was smelling a bush off the trail we used for weekly reports with the Cliffs.

_I know. It's weird. It's almost like they brought some wolves down with them! _I exclaimed. It had a piney scent that seemed to mix with the overall wolfness.

_Ha! Yeah right! The leeches hear can't even be within five feet of us! _Yelled Quincy, who was excited as this was her first trip to see the Cliffs. She had only been eleven when she phased, and now that she had turned thirteen, I had decided that this would be an adequate birthday gift. She was bouncing up in down in her wolf form, and she kept looking towards the trail and stealing glances at me. She was under Alpha Orders to not bug me anymore.

Finally, we reached the clearing that housed as the mosquitoes hideaway. It was a two-story, yellow house, with a path leading to the large front door that was a dull red. It had four windows in the front, two on each side, and three on the back, all with pretty purple curtains. There was a porch with a swing attached to it, and I could hear a television in the front room of the house.

_Oh, yay! We're here! Finally! Oh, this place is so much better than ours! How the hell- _Quincy was babbling, and his is where I tuned out her mini monologue, because the vamps had just crossed the porch and were standing in front of us with fifteen others lined up. Eight were vampires, six were that weird wolf-smeller, and then one was…

_Human._

I sprung into action as soon as I saw her. I started planning in my head, way to get the child to safety, away from the foul creatures that we had let roam _our_ land. I wasn't going to have that child killed the same way my baby was…

I ran back to the forest, determined not to frighten the child, and told my pack to watch the child at all times, making sure that no harm comes to her. They knew my past and they were determined to help me.

I phased, grabbed my sports bra and shorts from my ankle tie and yanked it on. It was what we usually wore, because of our temperatures, and since we were all girls, there was no need from embarrassment.

I entered the field again, my eyes set on the little girl in a _vampires arms_. I sprung into action.

I leaped at the woman, grabbing the child from her grasp with the element of surprise and was back behind my pack in less than four seconds.

"How _dare_ you take a child hostage? Do you have no _shame_! I understand your _sick _needs as vampires, but a child! You, Cliffs, you have a mind reader, so you know what my past is. And you take hold of a child and sacrifice her to your own needs!"

There was complete silence as they were watching me hold the child in my arms, my pack growling in front of me, ready to serve and die to protect the child.

Then, a man spoke. He had bronze hair, the pale skin of a vampire, and golden eyes, so I knew he was good. But obviously not good enough to not sacrifice a child.

"That's my daughter."


End file.
